


Rum Start

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: There was someone in there.Even worse: There wasa manin there.Still worse: It was someone he knew too well.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 4





	Rum Start

When James unlocked the door of his house, it was already quite late. The sky was dark, except for the shining sickle of the moon, and a cool wind was blowing. In fact, it was not very unlike any other night in Port Royal, apart from one minor aspect.

He had expressed his humblest thanks and delight at the party Governor Swann had organized for him, even though it had been dull and boring, quite like all the other parties he had attended in the past. Mothers had offered their daughters in such a shameless manner that he almost thought himself to be on a cattle market. He had danced with them and then made his excuses, but entirely for their own amusement. He had drunk far too much because the servants were apparently instructed to never leave his glass empty.

Now, he was looking forward to be at home, even though it meant being alone; to sit in his study with an interesting book and some of the good port he had reserved for special occasions. 

He never reached the study.

Right after he had closed the door, he heard a noise, a huge thud, on the first floor. He rushed up the stairs, still wearing his complete full-dress uniform and his hat, and searched each room to find nothing. Then, he arrived at the bedroom door and his eyes went wide. It was locked. 

From the inside. 

Absolutely dumbstruck, he hurried down the stairs again and left the house to go around it and see if the bedroom window was open. 

It was not. 

Then what the hell-- ?

Shaking his head in disbelief, he went back into the house and back to his bedroom door. If it had really been locked before, it wasn't anymore. Slowly, he pushed against the door to open it...

... and almost slammed it shut again in shock.

There was someone in there. 

Even worse: There was a _man_ in there. 

Still worse: It was someone he knew too well. 

The man was quite naked, apart from decorative dashes of whipped cream all over him, and he was lying sprawled on his bed, his wrists chained to the bedposts. His legs were spread so widely, showing so much of... him that James felt he must be blushing. Needless to say, he had not blushed in ages.

"Sparrow..." James muttered, because he couldn't think of any other word at the moment. He still refused to believe that what he saw was true, but by now his refusal had become half-hearted. There was no use denying what should be denied for decency's sake. Captain Jack Sparrow was there, in his bed, wiggling his eyebrows at him as smugly as ever.

"Sorry, mate. I'm horrible in the kitchen - an' you were invited for dinner, anyway. But maybe you'd care for some dessert?"

This was when James burst out in laughter. The situation was not funny in the least, and in the morning, he would wonder why he had laughed at all, but this very moment when he was standing at the door, it was too hilarious, too unexpected and too unbelievable and all he could do was laugh, not at Jack, but with him. The sight of Jack lying there covered in whipped cream was the first thing that day to really entertain him. 

But certainly not the last.


End file.
